


Can We Keep It?

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Investigating an asteroid crash, Jason and Billy stumble onto a harmless creature with no home. When Jason wanted a pet, this wasn't exactly what he meant.Day 9: Pet
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Can We Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, while I'm doing these daily challenges I've been writing the update to Silver Hills.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy some Cranscott

As Power Rangers, the team was used to intergalactic threats hitting the planet. Alpha 5 would send out a warning beacon to the rangers whenever he saw a signal of a large foreign object threatening to hit the surface. Depending on the size, Jason made the call to how many rangers would check it out. The larger the object...the more rangers. More times than not, Jason volunteers to go alone, usually it ends up being a solid meteor, a space rock. Billy, of course, being the curious mind that he is, will always tag along his boyfriend’s side. Even now, after plenty of experience as a ranger, something as simple as an asteroid still excited him. 

“You don’t have to come to this…”

“I wanted to” Billy wore his dad’s old miner’s hat, complete with a flashlight on his head for better vision. He would always keep his father’s memory around in little ways. 

Jason sighed, he knew it was best never to argue with Billy...besides, it was nice to have the company. In a way, late night ranger duty space rock checking was  _ their _ thing. Kimberly and Trini were too busy wrapped up in one another and Zack? He was much more of a fighter than a researcher. He only wanted to come along if there were traces of metal or a spaceship. 

When the two got closer to the rock, they morphed for additional protection from the potential radiation or other skin burning irritant from space. Jason would step close first, raising his arm as a signal for Billy to hold back. He wanted to make sure that the perimeter was safe in case of an ambush. As a red ranger, it was his duty to make sure he kept his team protected. If in the scenario where there was an ambush, Billy would be more prepared as backup. 

The blue ranger held a scanning device in his hand. Billy and Alpha 5 had created it to help detect any signs of life. It was also a rangers duty to determine if any extra terrestrial was a  _ threat _ or a  _ refugee _ seeking shelter. “I’m getting a reading, there’s a heartbeat” 

Jason rested a hand on the fallen rock, confirming that it was in fact hollow...something could have easily taken shelter inside. He could hear the pitter pattering of tiny feet scampering about. The rangers weren’t alone. Jason balled his fist, preparing the need for his sword. What crawled up onto the top of the rock was a bright yellow creature, with big bulging green eyes, covered in scales, six legs, red spines on its back, a tail that formed into a spike. A tiny bundle that could easily fit into the boy’s cupped hands. It reminded the red ranger of a lizard. Then it shot it’s neon green tongue out at Jason’s face mask, sticking with ease. Scratch that observation---a lizard and a frog. 

“Oh my gosh!” Billy was quick to drop the scanner in favor of desticking the creature from Jason’s mask. It didn’t  _ appear _ to be a threat, but the blue ranger acted with caution. “We should take it to Alpha 5 for an analysis” The blue ranger crouched by the creature and offered his hands for it to crawl into. Jason could feel that behind the mask, his boyfriend was smiling. He loved being a power ranger, especially when he had the chance to  _ help _ instead of harm. 

“Yeah, okay” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what else to do. “We can do that”

*****

Alpha 5 set the creature down on a his table scanner, one that would send and help collect data in the ship's main frame. “I haven’t seen one of these in…” The robot assistant shook his head wildly, not wanting to be reminded of  _ how many years _ he had spent away from other life forms in complete isolation. “This little guy here’s a Tak. Oh he’s come such a long way...and it was the  _ only _ life form on the ship?” 

“Affirmative” Billy nodded, taking this report very seriously. 

“What do we do with it?” Jason asked, biting his lip, “Just keep it on the ship?” The team didn’t need a team mascot.

“If it’s not harmless…” The blue ranger trailed off, when he formed the idea his grin couldn’t be wider. “Jason can we keep it?”

“What? Like a pet?” The red ranger seemed a bit apprehensive over the whole idea. “When I said we should take the next step I was thinking more of a...dog, not a space lizard-frog”

“He needs a home.” Billy wasn’t the type to leave anyone behind, “No offense Alpha”

“We don’t even know how to take care of it” He argued, this  _ was _ an alien species, the cuteness could be a disguise.

"Oh, not a worry, I can help with that...get a list together" 

“We can stop at Pet Land on the way home!”  Billy’s mind was already made up. Who was Jason to say no to that lovable face?

*****

Jason watched his bill rack up as Billy insisted that they  _ needed _ the right supplies for their new tenant. A large fish tank, itty bitty rocks, some decorations, some toys. A salt wheel for it to suck on, heat lamps, a plastic hamster ball, crickets. God, they had to invest in  _ crickets _ now to get it adjusted to  _ Earth food _ and nutrients. It all added up...but it was worth it, it had to be.

In the coming days Billy had named him Nelson, after the one and only Willie Nelson, a favorite country singer of his fathers. While it was a bit strange to have an  _ alien _ as a pet, it endeared Jason to watch his boyfriend create elaborate obstacle courses for him to play with. Nelson barely left Billy’s side. Whenever the two boys had downtime and they would try watching a movie, Jason was met with Nelson’s sticky body when he tried to drape his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. The little Tak liked to nest on Billy’s shoulder whenever he was out of his cage. 

While Nelson loved Billy, it took him a bit to warm up to Jason. The red ranger would constantly find alien slime regurgitated all over his favorite wireless play station controllers. The damn thing teethed through Jason’s nike’s, and would somehow wedge himself between Jason and Billy whenever he got the damn chance. It frustrated the red ranger to no end, this was  _ his _ apartment and now it was invaded by a little space alien.

“Now Nelson” Billy had set the lizard-frog down on the kitchen table, his finger out to scold him. “Jason is my teammate, my leader, my  _ partner,  _ and the love of my life so you have to start being  _ nice _ to him or else no more fruit loops for you”

The little creature whimpered, his bright eyes going wide, the damn thing was pouting. 

“Maybe we should let Alpha be the one to raise it…” Jason trailed off, waiting for a cue from Billy before wrapping his arms around his waist. Nelson didn’t like  _ that _ suggestion one bit, his eyes narrowed at the man, “See, right there, I knew it. I knew he hated me”

“He’s just intimidated by you” Billy scratched his head, “Maybe you should bond with it more”

“What am I supposed to do? Take it for a walk?” Jason argued, having to let go of Billy in favor of going to the fridge. All the red ranger wanted was a nice dog.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we don’t have a collar or a leash that could accommodate him”

“Why are you so instant to keep it?” Jason asked, closing the fridge now with a water bottle in his hand. 

Billy’s eyebrows furrowed, “Because, Jason! How are we ever supposed to adopt a kid if we can’t take care of a lizard from outer space?” 

Leave it to Billy to escalate a situation with ease. Jason could feel his jaw going slack, he wasn’t expecting that at all. “What?” 

“I know we’re not married yet, but down the road...I’m gonna wanna have a kid-with you. I want a family with  _ you _ Jason. Isn’t that where this is going? We moved in together, those’re the next steps I want.” Billy was always up front about what was on his mind, or how he felt about something, “Ever since we got Nelson you’ve been nothing but on edge and reluctant to even  _ try” _

The red ranger set down his bottle of water in favor of walking to the alien they called a pet, sticking his hand out for six little legs to journey over. “I guess we can keep him” He brought his hand close to his eyes so he could make a point to the little guy, “But no more destroying my stuff!” The little lizard’s throat made a gurgle sound.

“I think that means he’s being playful…” Billy smiled at the sight of his boyfriend and their new pet. This would be the first step to their future.

If only Alpha 5 warned them that Nelson here...would eventually grow to be the size of a crocodile.


End file.
